Christmas Discovery
by CrookShanks01
Summary: Ginny discovers something about herself on the night before Christmas.


Christmas Eve, 1996:

BANG! Ginny and George laughed and cheered as Fred's other eyebrow was singed off in their third round of Exploding Snap. Fred, undeterred, quickly placed his card on the pile.

"Snap!" cried Ginny triumphantly. As Fred picked up and shuffled the various pictures of dragons and Elfrida Claggs, she glanced around the room. She saw Harry and Lupin talking next to the fire, Molly bustling around with glasses of egg-nog and, with a familiar twinge of annoyance, Fleur talking loudly to Bill.

Ginny was about to return to her game of Exploding Snap when Mrs Weasley walked in with an irate expression, brought on by Fleur's sudden imitating of her favourite singer.

Ginny stood up and slowly walked up to her bedroom. She was about to get into bed when the door opened and Fleur walked in; Ginny had forgotten that she had to share with Fleur over the holidays.

Scowling, Ginny slipped into bed, turned her back on Fleur and closed her eyes. Only to feel a soft hand on her arm; Ginny turned over to see Fleur sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Ginny", Fleur said, "I wanted to talk to you."

Ginny said nothing, her expression stony.

"Ginny, I know you don't like me zat much but I would like us to be friends," Fleur continued.

Ginny was still for a moment then slowly nodded. Fleur broke out in a big smile and opened her arms, inviting a hug. Ginny looked incredulously at Fleur and after a moment's pause accepted Fleur's hug.

As she embraced her soon-to-be sister-in-law, she felt a strange stirring. Ginny couldn't ignore it and it grew with each passing second. Fleur started to caress Ginny's back and neck; Ginny wanted to pull away but found she couldn't.

Fleur whispered into Ginny's ear, "I theenk you are a very cute girl" while moving her hands over Ginny's body. Ginny mewled in lust and returned Fleur's advances.

Before she knew it, Fleur was unbuttoning her pyjamas and feeling her soft flesh. As her bra was removed, Fleur started to suck on her hard nipple causing Ginny to moan in pleasure. Fleur took off Ginny's remaining clothes except her panties.

As she continued to suck on Ginny's nipples, she took off her own clothes until she was completely nude, straddling Ginny.

She slid further down Ginny's slim form until she was kissing the thin fabric of Ginny's panties; a wet patch had already formed on the material. She fingered it and pulled it down to Ginny's knees. Ginny was now moaning in desire and panting slightly.

Fleur eyed Ginny's ruby clit and gave it a slight nip with her teeth making Ginny squeal in pleasure. Encouraged, Fleur started to lick Ginny's pussy as the juices started to flow faster and her legs parted further.

Ginny was in seventh heaven, she never had any sexual experience apart from the occasional clit rubbing. She always fantasised that she would have "her first" with Harry, whom she had a crush on for many years, and definitely not another girl. Her thoughts were interrupted when Fleur stuck her tongue inside her fold, resulting in Ginny to give a tiny scream of lust.

Fleur kept lapping at her slit until Ginny gave a small cry of "I'm cumming!"

"Then cum for me Ginny!" replied Fleur.

Fleur then stuck her index and middle fingers inside Ginny's pussy and quickly fingered her. Ginny's screams reached a crescendo and she exploded in orgasmic pleasure. "AAAAAARHH" she shrieked. Her mind was shattered by the waves of pleasure, she could still feel Fleur's fingers touching the walls of her pussy.

Ginny squirted her cum into Fleur's waiting mouth as her body writhed and jerked in her orgasm. Fleur swallowed every drop that landed in her mouth and when it stopped, she licked Ginny's pussy.

Fleur crept back up and kissed Ginny full in the mouth. Ginny could taste her own cum and lovingly kissed Fleur back.

Ginny smiled as they fell asleep in each other's arms; she couldn't wait until morning. She couldn't wait to return the favour...

This is my first story so any comments would be great, especially as a chapter 2 is probably on the way.


End file.
